


The worst treason

by Pilyarquitect



Series: Triplet De Spell AU [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Magica is scary, brothers argument, spells, triplet de spell au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: This is part of Triplet De Spell AU, a gift for EmPro8. if you want to see more of this AU, you can check @localscissors in Tumblr, there are more things there. Also Cinnabunni is writing a multichapter fic for this AU too, you can take a look there.This is similar to another oneshot I wrote, but more complete and with some things that didn't appeared in the previous one.I hope you'll enjoy it!
Relationships: Della Duck & Magica de Spell, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Triplet De Spell AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428454
Kudos: 14





	The worst treason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmPro8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmPro8/gifts).



Huey was arriving to a breaking point. He was sure about that. At those moments, he was arguing with his brothers. Something normal in the last days. It seemed that Dewey and Louie couldn’t see how bad was their situation. The eclipse was almost there. It was going to happen tomorrow actually. They managed to discover where Scrooge’s dime was, but they barely had time. They needed to get the dime!

The boys knew that, but Dewey and Louie didn’t seem to care about that.

“What do you mean that you won’t help me to get Scrooge’s dime?” Demanded Huey looking furious.

“For the last time Huey, we won’t help you to steal to our great-uncle” answered Louie with irritated voice. Huey couldn’t blame him. They had this conversation hundreds of times in the last days.

“Oh, come on! He isn’t our great-uncle! I told you that that test didn’t change anything!” replied Huey trying to get some reason into his brother’s mind. Louie crossed his arms, obviously decided to not step back.

“Oh, are you sure? Then explain me why this test says that we are members of McDuck’s family.” he said angrily “there’s no way this test can give a positive result unless we’re really part of this family.”

“Are you hearing yourself?! You know as well as me that aunt Magica created us. She maybe used Della's DNA to make us look as the real lost triplets.” Huey could feel his body shaking. Louie was wrong, he had to show him his mistakes.

“Or maybe she just kidnapped us and raised us making us believe that we were created for her.” said a new voice. Huey almost forgot that Dewey was also there.

“Good point Dewey. How could she create us in first place? As she told us, she lost her powers before creating us. How could she do that without her magic?” asked Louie looking at his older brother.

“How can you both say that?” asked Huey totally shocked. What were his brothers trying to prove?

“Look, I realized I've a lot of similarities with Della, and this is something that a spell can’t give.”

“That’s ridiculous! You're so desperate to be part of this family that you’re getting any single clue that can seem like a 'similarity' with Della to use it as a prove that we're the real lost triplets. Well, bad news Dew, we aren’t!”

“How can you be so sure?” asked Dewey angrily.

“Aunt Magica wouldn’t lie to us.”

“Huey, she lied to us in the past.” Replied Louie.

“B-but not with something like that!”

Huey knew that he was losing this battle, but he couldn’t fail, not when they were so close to the end. Huey listened a sigh from Louie.

“Look Huey… I don’t trust… Magica anymore. It’s hard for me to admit it, but I’m with Dewey, I’m sure that she kidnapped us and that we are the lost triplets.”

“YEAH!” Said Dewey raising his arms. Then stopped “Wait, what? What do you mean it’s hard for you to admit it?”

Louie ignored his brother.

“So, you prefer to trust strangers that the person who raised us?” asked Huey completely furious

“Huey, open your eyes! Life with Magica wasn’t real life! She never loved us! She doesn’t care about us! She isn’t our family. The people behind this door are our family. If you don’t want to see it, it's your problem. Come on Dewey, let’s go with _our_ family.”

“Yeah, let’s go, I’ve to show mom the new skate trick I mastered.”

The two younger brothers left, leaving Huey alone. At that moment, the older triplet was sure that none of them would help him anymore. He could only do one thing, contact with aunt Magica, he did exactly this. He contacted her. Aunt Magica told him to go to the abandoned theater. Huey knew it thanks to Lena, an orphan child that Della helped to escape from her kidnappers and was currently living in the mansion until they could find a home for her. Lena told them that she was held captive in that place.

* * *

Huey met Magica in the theater. After explaining everything to her, he assumed that she'd be furious, totally enraged for how they failed her. But contrary to what he expected, Magica was calm, scarily calm. She looked at him with an inexpressive face, her arms crossed on her chest.

Seconds passed, and nothing happened. Huey didn’t know if he should say something, he feared that any word would make her aunt explode. Magica continued looking at him until suddenly she left a sigh.

“Come with me Huey.” she said. “I’ve something that will help.”

“Y-yes aunt Magica.” answered Huey nervously.

The older triplet followed the witch while she headed to the bottom of the scenario and opened a hidden hatch in the floor. She went down and Huey followed her. Down there was very dark. The only light came from the holes on the ceiling. Huey felt fear. How could aunt Magica know this place? What kind of things that could help she had there?

Huey jumped when he heard the sound of metal coming from his left. He could identify that the origin of that sound was aunt Magica looking for something. Huey decided to look around him while he was waiting until he heard a 'HA' coming from his aunt.

“Huey, come here.” ordered Magica.

“Y-yes.” answered the boy. Why was he so nervous? He _trusted_ aunt Magica. He shouldn’t be afraid of her.

Once at her side, Huey looked at his aunt and instantly petrified when he saw a cold look in her eyes. With a fast move from Magica, Huey soon felt something frozen around his wrists. Immediately after that, he felt dizzy. Not just dizzy… his powers were… gone!

 _What the-?_ How was that possible?

Looking at his wrists, Huey saw chains there, chains connected to the wall behind aunt Magica. Were those chains the cause that he couldn’t feel his magic anymore?

“A-aunt Magica… what’s going on? What is that?!” he demanded.

“This is part of my emergency plan. Only supposed to be used if you fail me. And you failed me.” Answered Magica hardly.

“B-but aunt Magica I-”

“Stop calling me aunt Magica! I am not your aunt!” snapped the witch making Huey recoil with a mixture of fear and confusion in his expression.

“W-what?” he asked tremblingly.

Magica sighed closing her eyes, and what appeared to be a tiny smile showed in her beak.

“I always thought that you were the smartest kid of the three. But this time, your brothers proved to be smarter than you, even Dewey.” She said looking at Huey again.

“I-I don’t get-”

“Oh, come on! It’s obvious! Your brothers are right and you're wrong. You three are the lost triplets!” replied Magica sarcastically.

“N-no… so you… you kidnapped us?” Huey felt betrayed. No, he felt himself like a traitor. He didn’t trust his brothers. They were right this whole time. He, on the other side, trusted the wrong person. What kind of brother he was that he couldn’t even believe his own brothers?

“Mmm, yes, I did.” Magica sounded really joyful right now. Huey fell down. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn’t want to have aunt er- Magica seeing him crying. He sniffed.

“What are you going to do with me? What are those chains for?” he asked trying to cover his fear with angry voice.

“Those chains are magic suppressor artifacts. While you’re wearing them, you’ll unable to use your magic.” explained Magica.

“What? How will this help you?!” honestly, at that point Huey thought that Magica would use some kind of mind control to force him to fulfill her plan. But he couldn’t imagine how suppress his magic would help her.

“Oh, don’t be impatient dear Huey. Those chains are to prevent you from ruining the second part of this plan.” Said Magica happily.

“…”

Magica knelt down to be at Huey's eye level. Then she put her hand under his beak and raised his head. She seemed to be studying him, what made him feel like an object.

“Since your brothers and you failed me, I'll to get the dime on my own.” Explained Magica standing up again and turning her back on Huey “But to do it I still need your help.”

“What… do you mean?” asked Huey confused. He saw her looking for something else among all the things that were there.

“What I mean is that I’ll use your body to get the dime. And thanks to you, now I know where is it. Nobody will stop me!”

“I will!” screamed Huey standing up too. Now that he knew the truth, he wouldn’t leave Magica succeed in her plans. He would do anything in his hands to stop her!

“Don’t so sure Huey. You’ll help me either you want it or not.” Magica walked towards him with an amulet in her hands. Huey assumed that this amulet would change their bodies, like she mentioned before.

Huey couldn’t let this happen. He recoiled until the chains didn’t allowed him to move further. Magica approached to him. He tried everything to not be touched by this amulet, but it was useless. Magica managed to grab one of his arms and put the amulet right on his chest. The bodies change was fast, and when it finished, Huey saw himself laughing like Magica used to after conceive one of her schemes.

It was… weird. Then he also saw something that scared him. It seemed that Magica not only stole his body, but also his magic. Magica had powers again! And it was all his fault!

“See? You can’t do anything, Huey.” Said Magica using _his_ voice. He didn’t like to hear her sounding like him. Magica headed to the exit, presumably to go to the mansion to get… uncle Scrooge’s dime.

“I’ll be back soon Huey” she said turning to look at him. “Be a good boy and wait for me quiet.”

* * *

Huey didn’t know how much time passed. He tried everything to scape. He pulled the chains over and over, unsuccessfully. He tried to find something that could help him to break those chains. But nothing there was useful. He could do… nothing. He was trapped. Unable to get out of there, to advice whoever it was about Magica’s plans.

The boy trapped into the witch’s body saw that outside of his ‘prison’ it was getting dark. Just a few hours before the eclipse. He barely had time. What could he do? How could he-? He suddenly heard steps above him. There was someone there? Maybe this person could help him! He was about to start calling for help when the hatch opened and immediately after, Magica appeared.

She was smiling, which meant that she succeeded on getting uncle Scrooge’s dime. He looked at her while she approached. Huey had a good idea about what was going to happen.

“As I imagined, you haven’t been able to escape from here.” said Magica still smiling

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to escape?” asked Huey frowning. He really hated Magica right now.

“Of course! Those chains can be magical artifacts, but they’re also strong chains, they’re not easy to break.”

She laughed again. Huey really felt sick hearing Magica laugh like that using _his_ voice. How dared she? Huey glared Magica as she started to prepare some artifacts to perform a spell. Specifically, a transferring powers spell. Huey was sure that she was about to transfer her powers from the dime to her body, currently being used for Huey. The older triplet also was sure that she didn’t unchain him because she didn’t want him to use her magic against her.

Yes. Huey was sure that Magica would transfer her powers back to her body and then she’ll swap their bodies again. Doing it in that way, Huey would be helpless the whole time. Magica finished preparing everything she needed. She then looked at him, still smiling confidently.

“Oh, I’ve something else to tell you, dear Huey.” Said Magica suddenly. Huey felt his blood cold. The way she was looking at him, made him believe that what she was about to say was something that he wouldn’t want to listen.

“Really? What is that?” asked a little scared to hear the answer.

“Your family hates you. Even your brothers hate you.” Said Magica totally joyful.

“W-what?” he asked with a mixture of concern and surprise in his voice. From everything that she could say, that was something that Huey didn’t expect to listen.

“Oh, don’t be so surprised. They all saw how _you_ stole Scrooge’s dime, using magic. Dewey and Louie are probably telling everything to the others right now. They’ll probably tell them that _you’re_ bringing the dime to _me_. They think that you’re a traitor!”

This explanation made Huey fell down to the ground again. He didn’t know how to feel, he was shocked. The family he refused to believe that was his real family now hated him.

 _His brothers hated him_ … new tears were forming in his eyes, but this time it was much difficult to prevent them of flow freely.

“H-how could you-?” he began to ask tremblingly.

“What! How could I do that?” snapped Magica “I was forced to do it since the moment you failed me! And now that I’m so close to come back I won’t let anyone by in my way!”

Magica laugh again, she seemed to be enjoying Huey’s suffering. The witch continued preparing all she needed for the transferring spell. Once she finished, she holt the dime with both hands and started reciting the spell.

“Time to get my powers back!” she said when she finished it.

Instantly, what appeared to be a cloud emerged from the dime and flew directly to him, entering to Magica’s body. But Huey couldn’t feel anything during that process. Without giving him time to process what just happened, Magica put the amulet again on his chest to swap bodies again. As the first time, the swapping was really fast, and like last time, Huey couldn’t feel his magic neither before and after the swapping.

Magica on the other side, after finishing, looked really happy, extremely joyful to be exact, happier than Huey saw her in… well, always since he can remember.

“Yes! My powers are back! I’M BACK! It’s time to get my revenge against Scrooge!” she said excitedly. She turned to Huey who was still on the floor, looking at her furiously “Nothing of this would be possible without you, dear Huey. You’ve been very helpful.”

Huey glared at her.

“I can’t say I’m happy for that.” He snapped “Now that you’ve your powers back, what are you going to do with me?”

Magica seemed to think about that. Huey imagined that in her big scheme she didn’t thought she’d to handle a kid that didn’t obey her anymore.

“Leaving you here can be risky. I was thinking to take you with me so you can see how I take over the city and then the entire world!” she finally said. Huey couldn’t help but rolling his eyes. Magica had big plans, but she was too much optimistic if she thought she could take over the entire world.

A sudden idea came to Huey’s mind. An idea that made him smile.

“My family will stop you! My brothers will fight you back!” he said confidently. As part of the infiltration plan, he went on adventures with his family, he knew what they were capable to do. He was absolutely sure about what he said.

Huey’s words seemed to make Magica very angry.

“Do you really think they have a chance? I AM MAGICA DE SPELL! The greatest witch of all times! Your family can’t defeat me! Specially not your brothers!”

Huey kept smiling, he knew his brothers very well, he knew that both were capable of amazing things.

“You always underestimate them! They’re more capable than you think!” he said proudly.

Magica frowned and bowing to be at Huey’s eye level she glared at him for a long time. Huey knew she used to do that to intimidate them, but Huey wouldn’t let she win, not this time. Magica growled.

“We’ll see that” she finally said.

After those words, she used her powers to tear the chains off the wall and wrap Huey with them. After doing so, she made a magic bubble around both of them and left the place. The only thing Huey could think about was that he hoped his family would be able to defeat Magica and… forgive him.


End file.
